1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Karaoke equipment, which is an apparatus that radiates through a loudspeaker a piece of music as an accompaniment for a song reproduced from a recording medium and the singer's vocal when the singer sings toward a microphone to the accompaniment, and more particularly to a karaoke equipment in which when a previously stored sound volume or echo volume is varied by a singer, the thus varied value of the sound volume or echo volume is automatically returned to the previously stored level when a music piece is finished, and a gain of the microphone amplifier is also automatically lowered when an output level of the microphone exceeds a predetermined value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the level of a microphone volume, a sound reproduction volume of a music tape or of a compact disk, and echo volume and so on in a karaoke equipment have been manually adjusted by individual singers in accordance with their respective tastes. Besides, when an input level to a microphone exceeds a maximum level, the volume thereof has been manually adjusted to an optimum level.
It is to be noted that since the level of a microphone volume, a reproduction volume, and of an echo volume of a music tape and so on in the karaoke equipment of the foregoing type are all manually adjusted by individual singers, these manually adjusted conditions have to be returned to the previously stored standard value whenever there is a change of a singer or the like, and this has been a troublesome job.
And still further, although an automatic level control circuit in recording systems is conventionally known for coping with an excessive input volume, which rapidly lowers the gain of a microphone amplifier responding to the foregoing excessive input volume and adjusts thereafter to gradually recover the gain, it is to be noted that since the sensitivity thereof at the initial state (during which there is no sound) has been substantially raised, a howling is likely to occur and accordingly an excessive loud sound is produced on starting to sing a piece of music.
Further, when an excessive input volume is caused by mistake such as unconsciously banging a microphone to something else and so on, the gain of the microphone amplifier cannot be recovered, or sometimes even disconnected for a certain period, whereby even when a singer sings modulating his voice for effect, the voice is flatted and thus the modulation of the volume of his voice cannot be reproduced faithfully, which is not a preferable phenomenon to a Karaoke equipment.